outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Go, Bid The Soldiers Shoot
|season = One |number = Thirteen |image = File:Vanwedding.jpg |caption = Van and his best man Munter. |airdate = October 4, 2005 |writer = James Griffin |director = Mark Beesley |previous = To Be Honest As This World Goes |next = Thy Name Is Woman (season 2) }} is the thirteenth episode and season finale of Season One. Synopsis Will Wolf get out? Will Van go inside? Will Draska get her man? Has Cheryl got one man too many? Plot Van and Draska, having brought shame upon the Doslic clan, are kicked out of the Doslic family home. They end up hiding in a rundown apartment, on the run from the law and shunned by all who are related to them. Despite this, Draska is still determined to carry on with the wedding. Enlisting Pascalle as her trusted (and sworn to secrecy) bridesmaid, she moves towards her prize. Cheryl, meanwhile, has bottomed out. Her dreams for her family are in tatters and she is doubting the path of honesty she has frog-marched them down. Even worse, Wolf and Jethro’s plans to free Wolf (and nail Judd for his creative use of evidence) are proceeding at pace. But it is Judd who may yet turn out to be the family saviour – or, at least, Van’s saviour. If Cheryl can get Wolf not to use the evidence against him, then Judd might be able to point the investigation into the Tongan job more towards Draska. After all, she’s the one spending the stolen cash on wedding plans. So Cheryl delivers an ultimatum to Wolf: If he uses the evidence against Judd in his appeal, then Van will go to jail – and if Van goes to jail, then Cheryl won’t be waiting for Wolf when he gets out. She will leave him if he sacrifices his son. Wolf, naturally, is not thrilled at this deal. He puts the pressure on Jethro to make sure Van ‘does the right thing’. Cheryl continues on her mission to save the family by enlisting an unlikely ally – Munter. She gives him the task of keeping Van away from Draska – because if Draska is going to get done for the Tongan job, then Van can’t be anywhere near her (or the money) when that happens. Munter catches on pretty quick – he’s the man for the job. Judd, however, is having problems steering the investigation away from Van. In fact, Hickey has becomes obsessed with the idea of arresting Van – and he puts the pressure on Draska to finger Van. So suddenly Van is getting pressure from his brother and his fiancée, pressure that amounts to a suggestion that he confess to the Tongan job – for the good of his father and for the good of his relationship…. Van is not good at dealing with pressure like this. Of course, when Cheryl finds out that Jethro has been leaning on Van, she is not pleased. It’s safe to say mother-son relations have hit a new all time low. With the raid on Draska and Van’s hideout scheduled for the next morning, the only thing Cheryl has going for her is that at least Van’s fingerprints aren’t on the money – wherever Draska has hidden it. Working against her plan is the fact Van is currently at the pub on his stag night while, across the bar, Draska is with Pascalle on her hen night. It’s one last big night out before Van confesses. But as Cheryl races toward the Rusty Nail on her rescue mission, Van and Munter depart the pub in favour of getting stoned somewhere quiet. By the time Cheryl arrives, all that is left is the mess that is Draska. At least Cheryl gets to punch Draska then drag her unconscious body back to the hideout to await the police raid. A further complication is thrown into the mix here, in the shape of Loretta. Having been called by Pascalle and alerted to the possibilities by Grandpa, she trails Cheryl and Draska to the hideout. After Cheryl has gone, she sneaks in, picks up a knife… The next morning, Van awakes after a night under the stars. He bids goodbye to the sleeping Munter and heads off to do his manly duty. Across town, Draska awakes to the hangover from hell; a police raid and the realization that while she was asleep someone has turned over the apartment – a ripped open the mattress where the money was hidden. It is gone… And at the West house, Loretta is one very happy – and much richer – little West. So Van tries to confess but Judd won’t let him because without the money there is no case. Van thanks his lucky stars and departs. And Wolf agrees to Cheryl’s ultimatum – so Judd is off the hook. But if Cheryl thinks she’s won the day…. Van still wants to marry Draska. Despite everything, despite all her attempts to save him, she’s still going to lose him to that Yugo-trash; unless… On the day of the wedding, from somewhere deep within, Loretta finds the heart to offer Draska the money from the Tongan job, if she leaves Van at the altar. At first Draska refuses, but when she’s faced with the united opposition of the West family – led by Wolf, for whom Jethro has managed to swing home detention – she cracks, takes the money and does a runner. So the episode and series ends with a West party. Wolf’s home; Judd and Cheryl are parted; Van is a free man; Pascalle is in the sack with Kurt; Loretta is despairing of her family… In other words, everything is just where it should be. Category:Season One